1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a base insert device for the production of paper bags. The device has folding devices, which make folds at the ends of tube sections from which the bags are produced, one or more gluing stations, which provide glue to the areas of the folds to be glued and/or labels provided with the bottom for gluing, and at least one press compaction deck, in which the folded bottoms and the labels are contacted with each other and glued.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this type are used in the production of various types of bags. These bags include, for example, the so-called valve bags in which valve patches are usually inserted when manufacturing the bases of the bags. The bases are frequently designed as crossed bases as illustrated, for example in the patent applications DE 090 145 48 U1and DE 3020043 A1. In order to provide the bases and the inserted valve patches with a lasting cohesion, parts of the bases are stuck one below the other and/or to the valve patches with the help of glue.
For this purpose, glue is applied to either the regions of the base folds to be glued or the sheets provided to them, thus all the regions that are to be glued to one another and these are subsequently glued to one another by merging them or folding them together.
A format-specific glue application usually takes place in the following manner: A format part attached on a rotating roller is brought into contact during the rotation of said roller with a glue roller or with other glue storing components or transfer components and is thus supplied with glue. In the further course of the rotation of the roller, the format plate transfers the glue stored on it onto each region of the subsequently formed bases of the bags or the sheets to be glued. For this purpose, the format part is provided with characteristic ridges that are adapted to a definite bag format. The format parts are replaced for producing bags having other formats on the base insert device. This type of glue application has stood the test of time since it enables the clean and format-specific application of large quantities of starch glue, which is otherwise difficult to handle.
The words “format-specific glue application” refers to a form of application that is adapted to the type and the format of the bag. In this form of application, the glue is usually applied in a flat manner, whereby special significance is accorded to the edges of the form for the durability and the impermeability of the bags.
However, the disadvantage is that this method of glue transfer makes it necessary to provide and subsequently clean a plurality of glue transfer components, for instance the format rollers and the format parts.